List of Enchanter chapters
]] The chapters of Enchanter are written and illustrated by Izumi Kawachi. The manga started serialisation in Square Enix's manga magazine, Monthly Gangan Wing in October 2002. Square Enix released the first tankōbon of the manga on January 27, 2003. , 19 tankōbon volumes have been released in Japan with the 19th volume released on March 27, 2009. The manga is licensed in North America by Digital Manga Publishing. Digital Manga Publishing released the first tankōbon volume on July 1, 2006. , 10 tankōbon volumes have been released in North America with the 10th volume released on February 25, 2009. Protagonist Haruhiko Kanou, a regular high school student, meets Eukanaria, a demon, during her quest to find a body for her late lover, Fulcanelli. Coincidentally, Eukanaria looks very similar to Yuka Fujikawa, Kanou's next door neighbour and teacher. __TOC__ Volume list | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-865-1 | ChapterListCol1 = * Enchant 4 - The Kotatsu, the Tangerine and the Soul-Steal * Enchant 5 - Anarazelround | ChapterListCol2 = * Enchant 6 - The One Who Changed Me * Enchant 7 - That Which to Reject and That Which to Accept | Summary =Haruhiko sleeps during Yuka's chemistry class because he cannot sleep with Eukanaria sleeping half-naked next to him. Haruhiko asks Okada for notes on the upcoming test. Okada said that he will give them to him at Haruhiko's house after school. When Haruhiko arrives home, Eukanaria attempts to take his soul. He tricks her into explaining the ways that she can take his soul from his body. They are: signing a contract, die, have sex (there is a moment when the soul becomes unstable) or when he loses the will to live. After Eukanaria realises she has been tricked, she warps out of the room. Pretending to be Yuka, she reappears at Haruhiko's front door with only a towel on and jumps into his arms. Okada arrives at that moment with Haruhiko's notes. A new cave, Anarazelround, has appeared and demons are heavily competing with each other for demon stones in the cave. Consequently, Parcelsus has an increase in patients and all of his tools are broken. He requests five knives to be made from Haruhiko. Eukanaria and Haruhiko go to Anarazelround to get the demon-stones. There they meet enchanter, Adolf, and his demon partner, Lavoix. Together they find the guardian of the cave, Anarazel, and defeat him. As a reward, Anarazel gives Eukanaria a "Ring of Forgetfulness". }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-864-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * Enchant 8 - The Magic touch * Enchant 9 - Extracurricular Studies | ChapterListCol2 = * Enchant 10 - Tangent * Enchant 11 - A Knight's Melancholy | Summary =While Eukanaria goes to get her "Ring of Forgetfulness" appraised, Parcelsus makes Yuka come to Haruhiko's house to cook for him under the pretext that Haruhiko is having a cold. When Eukanaria comes back, she makes Yuka forget the events of the past hour with her "Ring of Forgetfulness". While in her bee form, Eukanaria follows Haruhiko to school to help him reseatch the materials needed to make Parcelsus' knives. She changes into bodily form while in class and the students mistake her for Yuka. She takes the class outside to play dodgeball. After class, Eukanaria warps Haruhiko and herself to meet Hilbrecht, the appraiser, and Yamato, the blacksmith. There, Haruhiko sees Adolf bring scolded by Yamato. Under Yamato's strict instructions, Haruhiko creates his first knife. Meanwhile, Yuka and Okada are attacked by a spider demon. Ai intervenes and warps Okada to Yamato's workshop. Okada informs Haruhiko that Yuka is being attacked. With Eukanaria, both boys warp back and defeat the spider together, rescuing Ai and Yuka in the process. Haruhiko creates the five knives and gives them to Parcelsus. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-863-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * Enchant 12 - Under the Blue, Blue Arc of Time - Part 1 * Enchant 13 - Under the Blue, Blue Arc of Time - Part 2 | ChapterListCol2 = * Enchant 14 - Under the Blue, Blue Arc of Time - Part 3 * Enchant 15 - Under the Blue, Blue Arc of Time - Part 4 | Summary =Mana Kimura, from a bike shop family, offers to fix her friend's bike's flat tyre. Haruhiko comes along and offers his help to prevent her clothes from being dirtied. Mana is revealed to have a crush on Haruhiko. Haruhiko's class is going to Hawaii for their class trip. Mana asks Haruhiko to fix her friend's phone. He invites her to his house. To prevent Mana from seeing Eukanaria, he lends her his laptop. When Haruhiko's friends see Eukanaria (who they think is Yuka) on top of Haruhiko before the school trip, they demand an explanation. Okada explains the situation to them at their hotel in Hawaii. Mana's friends see Haruhiko and Eukanaria together and they criticise Yuka for being involved with a student. At the same time, Mana and Haruhiko are attacked by the crow that she saved, albeit a demon in human form. Haruhiko and Mana escapes the attack by jumping to his hotel room 17 floors above. Neraga tells Haruhiko that Yuka is being attacked. Mana and Haruhiko defuse the situation between Mana's friend and Yuka. After Eukanaria gives Haruhiko his weapon, his battle with the crow resumes. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-862-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * Enchant 16 - Under the Blue, Blue Arc of Time - Part 5 * Enchant 17 - Bombs and Landmines * Enchant 18 - Compassion | ChapterListCol2 = * Enchant 19 - The Prank * Enchant 20 - For You | Summary =During his fight with the crow, Haruhiko manages to trap the crow within his weapon. Mana agrees to be the crow's enchanter. Eukanaria gets jealous about his heroic actions for Mana and vents her anger on Haruhiko and Motoki before warping to Fucanelli's workshop. Haruhiko enters the workshop later to see Eukanaria sleeping. He scans Eukanaria's memory and sees Eukanaria's dream about Fucanelli slightly scolding a submissive Eukanaria for giving him her power rendering her unable to fly. The next day, Haruhiko gives Yuka her MD player back. He also gives Mana an enchanted box containing the crow. Neraga frantically gestures to Haruhiko that he cannot see Yuka. Eukanaria explains that its because of the demon stone in Yuka's MD player. Haruhiko goes to Yuka's room to get the MD player but she answers the door in a bikini due to Eukanaria's scheme. Haruhiko sees through the trap and takes Yuka to buy clothes. At the shop, he sees Mana buying clothes for the crow (in human form), Navy. Haruhiko allows Neraga to see Yuka by removing the demon stone from Yuka's MD player. Haruhiko requests training from Parcelsus. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-861-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * Enchant 21 - Unmuddied Stream * Enchant 22 - So Near and Yet So Far | ChapterListCol2 = * Enchant 23 - El Arma El Verba Vulnerant (Latin: Weapons and Words Both Harm) * Enchant 24 - Untruth | Summary =Lavoix makes a fuss about an enchanted piano Adolf made for a local girl. Parcelsus tests Haruhiko's fighting abilities and criticises him for not making any judgements while fighting. When Haruhiko warps back to his house, Eukanaria informs that Lavoix and Adolf have come over to stay. Parcelsus has referred Haruhiko to Yamato for training. At Yamato's workshop, Haruhiko meets Mana and Navy as well as the engraver, Mercurio. Meanwhile, Adolf drains Eukanaria of her power and is willing to use her as a bargaining chip for Fucanelli's power. Lavoix needs this power to go back to the demon world. Haruhiko refuses the offer and forces Lavoix and Adolf to express their feeling for each other. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-860-6 | ChapterListCol1 = *Enchant 25 - Ave verum corpus *Enchant 26 - The Teacher and I | ChapterListCol2 = *Enchant 27 - Repair *Enchant 28 - First Love | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-859-0 | ChapterListCol1 = *Enchant 29 - A Place In the Sun *Enchant 30 - Let's Go To School | ChapterListCol2 = *Enchant 31 - Distress Call *Enchant 32 - The Special Part | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56970-858-3 | ChapterListCol1 = *Enchant 33 - Even If It Was A Mistake *Enchant 34 - Repentance | ChapterListCol2 = *Enchant 35 - Utility *Enchant 36 - The Kokonoe Sibilings | Summary = }} References Enchanter